Aria Of the Forgotten
by Flying Pencil
Summary: Allen Walker? Who is that? And why can't Lavi get that new Noah out of his thoughts? Laven, yaoi, rated M. Etc.
1. Chapter 1

Aria of the Forgotten

Hahaha yeah. Irresponsible me is starting another Laven. Good grief I need to stop! I just love you guys too much. And this idea. I adore it.

Hope you like it as much as I do! :D

-disclaimer- I do not own -man *sad face*

WARNING: A LITTLE LIMEY AT THE BEGINNING! Also: It's a short chapter. It's only made to make you interested.

* * *

Hot panting as two bodies collided. It was dark, but he knew every curve of his lover's body. Their bodies locked in a loving embrace, he heard his love whisper his name over and over. "Lavi! Unh! Lavi! L-lavi! I love you, Lavi!" Heat enveloped him over and over as their bodies crashed. When it became too much, he too cried out…

"Allen!" Lavi sat bolt upright, sweating and gasping from a very vivid, yet… strangely fuzzy dream.

"Who?" Lenalee asked sleepily, startled by the redhead's sudden outburst. "Who's 'Allen', Lavi? Did you have a weird dream?" She ran his fingers through his hair.

Lavi looked out the window. Where had that dream come from? It certainly wasn't a memory. "I.. I don't know, Lena." He said shakily as he probed his mind, but could not recall the dream any more. "I don't know."

His girlfriend yawned and leaned her head against Lavi's shoulder. "Well get some rest, love. We're on a mission remember? This train ride won't last forever."

Breathing deeply, Lavi leaned back against the comfortable, first-class seats. "You're right. G'night , Lenalee. I love you." For the first time, those words struck a chord with him. _Allen… Why does that name bother me?_

"I love you, Lavi."

* * *

Yup. That's it! Interested? Wait for the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

Aria of the Forgotten

Did I mention this story contains spoilers? Because it does. That's all for the notes… -disclaims-

* * *

The train pulled into the station with a squeaking halt. Hand in hand, Lavi and Lenalee unloaded themselves into the swarming train station.

"Man! Look at all these people!" Lavi said as he took a look around. "This town sure is popular, huh?"

Struggling to stay together and fight the current of passing people, Lavi began pushing his way through the masses, Lenalee in tow close behind.

"Where are we going, anyways? I thought that someone was supposed to be waiting for us!" Lavi had to yell to make his voice audible to his pretty chinese girlfriend.

"Kanda and Alma ought to be around here somewhere!" She yelled back as she craned her neck in an attempt to see over the sea of heads.

Luckily, they didn't have to look long, because the others found them first. "Lenalee, Lavi! Over here!" Alma's voice floated to them over the sea of people, directing their eyes to the bench off to the side where the two Asian boys sat. One waved enthusiastically while the other crossed his arms and gave them a disgruntled glare. Nothing unusual.

Eventually Lavi and Lenalee managed to push their way through to the bench. "I'm so sorry for making you guys wait!" Lenalee apologized. Lavi smiled because she was always like this, caring for others, and it was so cute.

"It wasn't a problem!" Alma said cheerfully as he gave them both a quick greeting hug. "Did you enjoy the train ride? I'll bet you two had lots of fun in your private train car." The Chinese boy winked mischievously, causing both Lenalee and Lavi to blush.

"I… Alma!" Lenalee squeaked as she hid her face in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I thought you were innocent…" Lavi muttered as Alma flashed him a wide grin.

"I was surprised too," Kanda grumbled suddenly. "The first time I with him was because _he _seduced _me_."

Now it was Alma's turn to turn red. "Yuu!" he whined as he covered his cheeks and shifted uncomfortably. "I can't believe you told them that!"

"Why not? I'm just saying that you came into my room and-"

Lavi raised his hand to disrupt the argument, slightly nauseated. "Yeah okay. As much I don't mind you two going out, details on your sex life is too much information. Besides, we'd better get going. We still need to check into the hotel."

"That's right!" Lenalee piped up as she turned away from the finder who had been standing off to the side silently. "Toma here says that he knows where we need to go." She indicated to the thin man who had bandaged his mouth over, but still somehow was smiling at them.

The finder bowed respectfully. "Yes. We finders know everything about our locations. It is my privilege to be working with you, exorcists. Welcome to Mater."

* * *

Alright! Leave a comment if you're confused, because that'll bring you more updates and those have all the answers :)

I personally really like this story, although I apologize for the LavixLenalee. Not my cup of tea, but I need it for… reasons ;D

All your questions will be answered… eventually. Just hang in there for the next chapter! (Yes I know this fanfic has short chapters.)


	3. Chapter 3

Aria of the Forgotten

Part 3

Okay! This story actually got a positive response and I felt like updating so… here we go!

* * *

They hadn't spent much time in the hotel, only enough to check in and drop off all of their luggage. Afterwards, the four exorcists had headed off to grab a quick bite to eat at a nearby café. The food had been quaint and satisfying, so they had left a nice tip on the table.

_Gotta admit, _Lavi thought as he strolled through the streets, _for a desert town, this place is really nice_. He, Lenalee, Kanda, and Alma had split up after dinner in order to cover more ground.

They had to find the innocence, and find it fast. According to the finders that he'd chatted with at the hotel, Mater had recently been plagued by many akuma attacks. The stronger the innocence, the more akuma that recklessly attacked civilians in the process of seraching. If this kept up, Mater would be reduced to nothing but ashes in mere weeks.

"It's a real tourist hotspot," Toma had pointed out. "Especially since big a music company dug up some local talent here."

"Talent, huh?" Lavi muttered as he noticed some posters running along the walls lining the residential streets. They were blue and a pretty blond girl smiled out at him pleasantly. The poster must've been somewhat old, because the words had faded, beaten and weathered by the hot desert sun.

It was evening now, so the cobblestone street gave off a little heat even though the air was cooling. A few children played with a ball off to the side and people speckled the area. The houses were also stone, but not badly built. In all, it wouldn't seem like a bad place to live.

Sighing, Lavi scratched the back of his head. Work was so boring sometimes. Of course, at other times he was fighting to stay alive. Calling that boring probably would have him wrapped in a straightjacket and thrown into a big, soft-walled room in no time. Of course, Komui was always looking for a reason to keep Lenalee away from the redhead, so Lavi decided it best not to share this thought with anyone.

His boots made soft tapping sounds as he patrolled the streets. Occasionally, he touched the hammer in the black pouch around his leg, just his case his innocence reacted to something strange in the vicinity. Outside the residential district, the number of people lessened and it was much quieter. Less people chattered and there was a sweet, faint melody echoing in his ears.

It was at this moment that Lavi realized he had been humming subconsciously. The tune faltered as he became aware of it, but when he tried to pick it up again, he found he couldn't recall it. It had been almost… lonesome and longing… possibly nostalgic. There had been something… almost sentimental about that tune, but he couldn't place it.

The red-haired frowned. It wasn't often that Lavi forgot anything thanks to his exceptional memory skills, whether it was words or otherwise.

He almost stopped to ponder this question, but, realizing he had work to do, shook his head and cleared his thoughts. Searching for innocence. Right.

Lavi scanned his surroundings one more. Old, peeling posters. Gray stone beneath his feet. Painted stone walls with stone shingles, shading him from the evening sun.

Out of the corner of his good eye, he spotted a someone watching from around the corner of an alley and immediately began analyzing and committing the figure to memory. Platinum blonde, male, not much younger than him, 5'6 maybe, intense blue eyes, pale skin, dressed in common clothing and… a star-shaped scar over his left eye?

As though shocked by a couple thousand volts of electricity, Lavi's heart jerked and jolted in his chest. This boy… who was he? Someone he'd never seen in his life, but also someone who seemed so familiar.

"Hey…" he called out.

The teen jerked when he realized he had been spotted. Immediately, he turned and fled down the shadowy alley.

"No! Wait!" Lavi hurtled after him, boots skidding as he turned into the alleyway.

The empty alleyway. It was devoid of all life forms, except possibly a rat or two. There was nowhere to hide, nor was there a way to eascape because a solid stone wall blocked off exit from the alley.

Confused, Lavi turned back to the street. With nobody around, he couldn't confirm the boy's existence. The redhead glanced once more into the dark before shrugging and walking away.

Must've been his imagination.

* * *

OKAY! DONE!

I know these chapters are short, but I find it easier to update in shorter chapters more often than in longer chapters because I can organize my ideas faster.

Enjoy it? Then review! :D

Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

Aria of the Forgotten

*author has a spaz attack resulting in 3 chapters as quickly as possible * GOGOGO!

* * *

Electric crackle and static emitted from Lavi's small, black golem as he stepped through the streets, boot heels tapping quietly against the ground as he looked for a hint of green glow.

"Innocence…" Kanda's voice fed through, broken by the excess sound.

The redhead turned to look at the golem. "Yu? Was that you?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he would've looked crazy to practically anyone else.

"Fucking connection issues!" The Japanese man's voice suddenly blared out of the small device. "I found the damn innocence!" There was a faint sobbing in the background and Lavi sincerely hoped that Kanda hadn't killed anyone for it.

"No swearing, Yu," Alma chastised through the golem.

"Fuck you, Alma."

A giggle came through as Lenalee joined the conversation. "Maybe later, Kanda," she said, making an innuendo which caused Lavi to cringe involuntarily.

"Err… right," Lavi cut in awkwardly. To be honest, he didn't understand his girlfriend's willing acceptance of the relationship between Alma and Kanda. Sure, they had emotional background and whatnot, but… "What's your location, Yu?"

"Don't call me that, baka usagi. I'm at the fucking crumbling relic of a coliseum in the middle of the town."

Lavi's eyes followed the road up to the ancient structure at the peak of Mater. Perched atop, he could barely make out the figure of his long-haired samurai companion along with another figure, a blonde garbed in white who was probably the source of the crying. "Hey! I can see you!" The redhead laughed joyously.

Kanda's eye roll was so expected, they could almost hear it through the golems. "Whatever. Just get over here, moron. The innocence is unstable and I don't know how long it'll be before-"

"Yu! Look out!" Alma shouted, tearing out of the golem like a wild wind and echoing down the alley.

He barely saw it coming. It came rushing from the East end of Mater so quickly that real time was almost like freeze frame. Another figure, also shrouded in black, shot straight across the sky above his head and straight into Kanda, who couldn't possibly have drawn his sword to meet it.

For a moment, a suffocating darkness sucked him dry of hope and Lavi watched helplessly as the thing hit the Japanese man and the two figures fell into the coliseum.

No no no no no. His brain processed too slowly; His limbs felt too stiff, but the redhead found himself hurtling up the path long before his thoughts clicked into place. His feet pounded the stone below as he ran.

"Yu!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aria of the Forgotten

Next chapter. READY?

* * *

Too slow. Too far. He could hear the sound of the struggle in the crumbling coliseum as people pushed past him, screaming in terror as they ran in the opposite direction. From the distance, Lavi caught glimpses of someone thrown hard against a wall and taking out an ancient pillar with a crash.

Whoever it was, the figure moved too fast for the redhead to identify it- friend or foe.

"Shit shit shit! Move!" Lavi yelled. His lungs felt heavy, like a block of lead was being added with every step he took. Aching, his legs burned and blood pulsed in his veins.

Slowing to a stop, Lavi leaned up against a nearby wall for support, pressing his head against the cold brick for relief. A light sheen of sweat glistened on the exorcist's face, but there was still a distance to go. Damn these heavy exorcist clothes.

"Trouble, Junior?" A familiar voice chided from behind. "How pathetic."

Too exhausted to dramatically whirl around, Lavi looked over his shoulder with his good eye to see a small girl emerging from a wall, her petite form pulling parts of the shadows with her.

"Road." His voice was acidic and dripped with an emotion that would've been underplayed under the label of 'hatred'.

"In the flesh," the grey-skinned Noah said, her yellow eyes twinkling with that sick mixture of mischief, disdain, and enjoyment.

Lavi scowled. He had almost lost his sanity and his body to this girl back in the ark, trapped in her dark and lonely dimension. Although had long put that memory behind him and had almost forgotten it completely, he would never forget that guiding light- the voice that had guided him gently from the clutches of madness.

A voice. It had been a voice… like Lenalee's. He had awoken on the ground to the chinese girl calling out to him… heat and ashes… a piano… safety found in somebody's embrace…

"You don't remember."

Road's words shook Lavi from his thoughts. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep a steady glare under her icy look.

The Noah gave him a wide, Cheshire-cat grin which spanned from ear to ear. "Watch yourself, exorcist. You humans are so fragile. Dig too deep, and you might find out that the truth of the rabbit hole goes a little deeper than you want it to."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The redhead asked.

Instead of answering his question, Road started to melt back into the shadows. "Your friend is in danger."

There was another resounding crash from behind him, averting Lavi's gaze for only a second. By the time he turned back, the girl was already gone. "Fuck," he cursed as he turned and began to dash back once again.

But he no longer focused as his body groaned and griped in agony. The only thing that he could think was "What the hell?"


	6. Chapter 6

Aria of the Forgotten

Okay. This chapter may be a day later than I said it would, because my dad may or may not have gotten me off the computer. Either way, READ! AND LOVE!

* * *

Lavi grunted as he swung his hammer with full force. Fire filled the air as he stamped several akuma at once and smoke stung his eyes. Blood trickled from a cut in his arm, but he ignored the pain.

A loud yell echoed down the halls as Kanda charged his opponent again and again. The redhead wanted to help, but swarm after swarm of akuma kept attacking, like waves beating against the shore during a storm.

Lenalee fought overhead, her boots alight with the mystic green glow of her innocence as she kicked down again and again. The sight of her, hair flying and face aglow with determination would've taken Lavi's breath away if he wasn't already gasping from exhaustion.

The innocence, which had taken residence in a blonde girl, was being guarded by Alma. Somewhere a few floors above, the chinese boy was fighting akuma as he tore through the halls looking for a way to escape without potentially harming himself or the accommodator.

Lavi let off a quiet string of swearing as someone or something took out another column. At this rate, the entire coliseum, which had been weak from the very start, was seriously threatening to collapse on the brawlers within at any moment.

_How many more akuma are there? Will we be able to hold out long enough to force the Noah to give up?_ Lavi thought as he brought his hammer down on another one of the Earl's demonic weapons.

The honest and logical answer was, unfortunately, probably not. Even if Kanda did take out his black-shrouded opponent (who or what was that armored terror anyways?), their fight would end long after the building had taken out the rest of the exorcists (except Alma, who also had healing powers…).

Over the edge of his hammer, Lavi had just enough time to see Road, the little witch, as she appeared once again. He had just enough time to see Alma blasted back, eyes wide with shock as he tumbled over railing and into the stadium.

The innocence was unprotected.

* * *

ALRIGHT! Typing spree DONE! Haha I know you wanted longer chapters, but I had a lot of inspiration and a lot of ideas to take out. Now, this does mean that you may not hear from me for a while because of this mass update thing, but whatever.

And yes. This is still LavixAllen. I'm just making it suspenseful.

Reviews are love! Or suspense… or questions… or demands… or ideas…

P.S. If you want, I'll insert a KandaxAlma chapter somewhere in here because I love them so much anyways ;) But I'll only know if you guys **REVIEW**!


	7. Question

Hey guys. I've been gone for two years (approximately) and I just wanted to ask a question. How many people actually (for some reason) want me to continue these fanfictions? That means any and all of my fanfictions. The update rate would still be terrible, but I can't quit writing.

Just asking… Leave a comment?


	8. Giving In

Alright guys, I get it XD I will probably end up re-starting some stories after this wave of schoolwork ebbs. I'm so glad that there are some of you who still want me to keep writing, though. It's really heart-warming. :) I've gotten a lot of really nice replies and offers.

For those of you who are wondering, I'm not going to restart **all** the stories. The ones that I will be working on are Stray and A Laven Tail, brought back by popular demand. I'm also restarting Aria of the Forgotten because it was my favorite idea and I would like to try and make it work.

I think I'll start these stories anew instead of continuing them. After I plot them out more thoroughly, of course. This will take a while, but I'll try to keep you guys updated.

I may also need some editors/people who will keep me on track in general. You'll probably need to check your email constantly, and if you have a gmail, that'd be preferred. If you are interested, send me a pm with a brief summary about you (full sentences please) and some examples of your work that I can read. Or, if you'd like to just be an alarm clock (so that I don't write late updates) instead of an editor, just say so.

Thanks so much for everything.

~Pencil


End file.
